Germany and The Italian Brothers
by Mint Flash
Summary: What will happen if Germany, Veneziano, and Romano are shipwrecked? Will they survive? — Veneziano likes Germany. Romano hates Germany. What will happen to them? — [ NO YAOI. Just a dramatical friendship between men. ]


Germany and The Italian Brothers

-

DISCLAIMER :

HETALIA BELONGS TO :  
HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ

COVER CREDIT :  
I found the fanart on Google. So, credit to whoever made that fanart. And I edited it. So, edit credit belongs to me.

Sorry if there are grammar mistakes or typos!

Hope you enjoy! ;)

-

Chapter 1 : Shipwrecked

It was a really sunny morning. Italy aka Veneziano were really exited. Why? Because Veneziano and Romano will be adventuring!

"Vee~ fratello! Come on! I can't wait for our adventure~! Where are we going...? vee~vee~vee~!"

"Wait a minute,damn it! I'm still so sleepy! And why the heck are you so exited?! We will just be going to travel on an island. We will be going there with boat. Now shut up. I want to have more sleep,damn it!" Romano were still sticking to his bed. While Veneziano won't stop waking him up.

"Vee! Come on, nii-san! It's better that we go now! The weather is really nice and warm!"

"UGH. FINE. Now stop waking me up again! I've woke up now! You've been waking me up for around 45 minutes,damn it!" Romano finally woke up. But it looks like that he actually don't want to woke up.

They packed their backpack, get ready, and leave the house.

They then were waiting for something by the beach.

"fratello! Aren't we supposedly leave now?! What are you waiting for?! The boat is ready! You said that you don't want it to get too night. You want it morning right?! Let's just gi now,damn it!" Romano started to get Annoyed and bored. He can't wait longer because he thinks that it's a waste of time.

"Bu-but...We have to wait for someone...Spain nii-san said that it's too dangerous for only two of us to go adventuring to a wild island together like this. Well...I said "but there's nii-san!" But Spain nii-san said "That's what makes me more worried.." vee..."

"WH-WHAT?! THAT SPANIARD BASTARD! WHAT DOES HE MEANT BY THAT?! AM I THAT UNRELIABLE?! BASTARD!" Romano anger went even higher... To know that he had to wait for 'someone' and he've been called unreliable...well...he thinks.

"Ve-veee!"

"Ugh. Now I have to wait. Can't we just go already ?!" Romano started to get impatient.

Finally, 'that person' have arrived.

"Sorry i'm late. Now,let's go."

"Vee~ doitsu! Doitsu! Vee~! Yaayy~! Yosshh~! Let's go!"

It turns out that 'that person' is Germany.

"WHAT?! IS THIS SERIOUS?! DAT POTATO BASTARD?! WILL GO ADVENTURING WITH US?! NO WAY! NO DAMN WAY! I'M NOT COMING! I'M GOING HOME NOW!" Because of the hate with all of his heart to Germany, Romano thinks that he maybe rather just not joining. But...

"Are you sure...? Ok. I'll be going together with Italy only then." Germany seems ok if Romano doesn't join.

"WHA-WHAT?! YOU AND VENEZIANO?! GO TOGETHER?! JUST THE TWO OF YOU?! HECK NO! I'LL NOT ALLOW IT! I WILL NOT ALLOW A POTATO HEAD DO ANYTHING WITH MY FRATELLO. NOT EVEN LAYING ONE FINGER. NO! FINE! I'M COMING! ARGH!" Romano shouted furiously. His hatred meter goes to maximum.

"Ehm. Well,ok then. Let's go." Germany seems have known already how to make Romano join this thing. He doesn't have any intention of making Romano doesn't come from the start.

"vee~ adventuring with fratello and doitsu~"

"Hn." Romano felt irritated.

"Oh. Southern Italy, Spain is the one who asked me to go with you two. You know, you may think I'll only guard and protect Italy from dangers, but don't worry, I'll treat you the same." Said Germany

"WHO THE HECK NEEDS YOUR PROTECTION,BASTARD?! AND WE ARE HERE ENEMIES! I'M THE ONE WHO WILL PROTECT VENEZIANO! NOT YOU! That spain bastard...Why would he send you here?!"

" *sigh* why do you always pick a fight...? " Germany sighed.

" vee... Nii-chan! Don't be so mean to Germany! He's actually really nice! I've told you that so many times before,right?" Italy grabbed Romano around his waist to stop him from shouting and picking a fight on Germany

"FROM WHAT PART IS THAT BASTARD NICE?!"

"Oh well...It's ok Italy..."

"vee..."

They then got in a boat they have rented yesterday. It is a really well-made boat.

"VEEE...! LET'S GO ADVENTURING!YOOOOSHHH!"

"Yeah,yeah,let's go already,damn it."

They finally got into the wooden boat.

But...

Something out of the blue happened...

It was raining.  
A heavy rain.  
With storms and lighting.

The boat were shaking  
And crashing hardly with the wave.  
The wave is getting bigger.  
Bigger  
Bigger  
Bigger  
Bigger  
Bigger  
And bigger.

And they finally fell of the boat.  
The boat were done for.

They were 'shipwrecked' .

One were unconsciously lying on a really soft sand. Yes. It is a beach. One of them were lying on a beach. Were they still alive? Who's unconsciously lying on the beach?

Germany was the one who's lying on a beach.

Germany opened his eyes. He was finally conscious. He looked around confusedly, and was a bit surprised that he woke up at a place... That he don't know where.

"Where am I?!" He was really confused.

"...?! Am I shipwrecked...? ...oh! Where are those brothers?! Were they shipwrecked too?! They must be not far from here...I must find them quickly...I'll have to look around this place.." Germany were searching for them.

After a couple of minutes, The muscular german found someone.

Who was it?

He found Romano by the shore.  
There were so many wounds on Romano's body. Maybe he crashed into something.  
Germany woke him up.

"Southern Italy! Southern Italy! Hey! Are you alive? You are alive right?! Oh no! Don't tell me...WAKE UP NOW! PLEASE!" Germany was a little bit panicked. Dramatically. He tried to woke Romano up like a mother tried to wake her child up in a morning for school, and the school will be started in 5 minutes. And again, Dramatically.

Germany's mind were still unconnected. Because, the calm and strict Germany can get freaked out like that.

"...ugh...umm...hmmm...? Wh-where am I...? Who...who are you...? Huh..?" Romano was half awake.

" SOUTHERN ITALY?! You finally awake! Thank god! " Germany hugged Romano. Dramatically. Yes. Again, dramatically. It looks like a hug between men after a baseball game. A friendly hug. Germany was actually really worried.

" WH-WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD?! DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMN IT! YOU DAMN PERVERTED BASTARD! " Romano pushes Germany back.

" so-sorry..I was really worried that you would die. Because you have so many wounds. Don't you feel hurt or anything?"

"O-ouch! Yep. That hurts...Because you made me realize. now, I can feel the hurt! Well thank you,bastard!" Romano's sarcasm somehow didn't hurt Germany. Because Germany was still really worried.

" Is it really hurt? Do you remember anything? Maybe you were crashed into something." Said Germany.

"YES,OF COURSE IT REALLY IS SO DAMN HURT! AND NO! I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP. GET LOST NOW. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN HAVE TO CARE ABOUT ME?! ALL WHAT YOU DID IS DAMN CARING MY STUPID BROTHER. BUT SORRY, THAT'S MY DAMN PART. SO NOW, I'LL SEARCH FOR HIM. AND YOU GO AND EAT SOME BULLETS OR SOMETHING. GET LOST,BASTARD!" Romano shouted furiously at Germany with an unreasonable reason.

"Yes...We will have to search for Italy now. I'll go search too. And if you ask me to get lost, sorry. We are already lost..." Germany answered.

"Hn. I don't care if you want to go search for him too." Romano started to walk. But suddenly he fell to the ground. It looks like his injuries were really bad.

"OUCH! SHOOT! THIS DAMN INJURIES! I'LL HAVE TO GO SEARCH VENEZIANO FAST! DAMN!" He was rolling by rhe ground in pain. Germany saw Romano fell, and quickly approaches him.

"Southern Italy! Hey! Are you ok?!"

" I'M OK,DAMN IT! " Romano started to stand up again and hold his pain.

"Don't force yourself to hard..."

"GET LOST,DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Romano continues to walk. And he started to search for his little brother in pain.

Germany was also searching for Italy.

And Germany was the first one who found Italy.  
He found Italy near a really big tree.

"ITALY?! ITALY?! ARE YOU OK?!" Germany shakes Italy's body so that italy could wake up.

"Ummm...? Vee... Germany...? Huh..? Where are we...?" Italy finally woke up.

"YES. FINALLY YOU'VE WOKE UP! I don't have any idea where are we, but I think we are shipwrecked. But don't worry. We are mens. We have to believe that we can survive..." Germany seemed even more worried about Italy than Romano or even himself.

"veee...?! Shi-shipwrecked?! vee...oh! And where's nii-chan?!"

"Oh...Yes...I almost forgot...He was searching for you...Now, we have to search for him.." Germany sighed.

"vee...I'm sorry..." Italy apologized for some reasons.

"Why are you sorry?" Asked Germany.

"Sorry if my brother makes you tired or anything...But please don't hate him...He's just..."

"Oh...It's ok...I don't hate him. Even though I know he hated me so much. I know why is he like that. He really cares about you. He's a really protective big brother for you!" Germany smiled a little bit.

"Vee...That's good to hear!"

Then, they were searching for Romano. They were searching by the beach. But they do not find him.

"vee... Please don't say that he searched for me on a deeper side of this island..."

"...Oh no...Maybe you're right...Let's go search for him deeper too!" They went to search for Romano on a deeper side of the island.

Meanwhile, Romano really was searching for his little brother on a deeper side of the island.

"Damn. Is this a rainforest? It's so dark and creepy! And weird plants everywhere! Ugh. Where the heck is Veneziano?!"

He was still looking for his little brother. And he don't even know that Germany have found Italy...Yes,of course he doesn't know.

Suddenly, Romano stepped on something. He stepped on a weird-looking plant. And the plant moved. It attacked Romano furiously.

"ARGH?! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING?! GET OFF ME,DAMN MONSTER PLANT!"

Romano's screamed. The weird plant suddenly tied Romano with its stalk. There were thorns all over the stalk. And yes. It must be really hurt.

"CHIGI! LET GO OFF ME,DAMN IT!"

Romano can't do anything. His entire body were tied.

"...?! I-it's nii-san's!"

"Re-really...?! Let's go then!"

Italy can heard Romano's scream clearly. From inside and outside. They rushed into the voice. But in their way to Romano's , another weird-looking vicious monster plant attacked Italy and Germany.

"vee...vee?! Wh-what is this thing?! Doitsu! Doitsu! He-help me! Vee!"

"I-I don't know! They also attacked me! But don't worry! I'll save you quickly!"

Germany have seen Romano. But his mind rushed to Italy when he saw Italy's attacked by those weird plant. But what is weirder,the stalk of the plant that attacked Italy and Germany doesn't have any thorns like the one that attacked Romano.

"U-ugh...fratello...? Is that you...? ..." Romano tried took a clearer look to see if it's his brother. He then confirmed that it was his brother. His eyes were widened when he saw his little brother were attacked by those monster plants.

"FRATELLO!" He shouted worriedly without even caring about himself. He really wanted to save his brother, but he can't do anything. His body were tied hardly with a stalk that have thorns on it.

"There must be something I can do,DAMN IT! ...think...think...think...huh?" When he was thinking, he just realized that the stalks that attacked Germany,Italy and himself were one plant! But different stalk! He just realized that the monster plant's true form is like a human. It looked like that it have arms and legs. So,it's not 'another' monster plant! Yet, it's another stalk of a monster plant!

"Hmmmm...I know! I'll just gonna pull this stalk thingy with my body hardly. So, It will be weakened! And fratello can be saved! Um...And that bastard I don't really care though." Romano tried to pull it with his body. But it was nearly impossible. The stalk have thorns on it. It will hurt Romano worst. And it needs a monstrous power to pull it.

"SHOOT! WAS HURT! How the heck can I help him?! I have no choice! I'll try again!" Romano tried to pull it again. Harder. Harder. And harder. He don't even realize that his blood started to scatter. And BAM! It worked. Italy's and Germany's stalk that were tied up all over them can be pulled up. But the stalk with thorns that toed up Romano remains there.

"ITALY!" Germany rushed into Italy. Italy was out of breath. And Romano fell to the ground. But again, Germany only gave his attention to Italy. He had forgotten all about Romano who saved his live. Italy was the priority for him.

"ve...ve...do-doitsu...Ha-have yo-you found nii-chan...?"Italy painfully muttered. He was out of breath.

"U-umm...yes, but your health is the priority. Come here, I'll help you heal first. Your brother is fine. We can get to him after you've been healed." Emphasized Germany.

It's not that Germany's mean ti Romano. He's just really concerned about Italy. But Romano thinks differently. He thinks that Germany planned to swept him away from his brother, so that they can just travel alone. Romano's negative thinking was just overflowed with hatred. Because he just HATE Germany from the start.

"That bastard...I bet that he wanted to replace me from the start...I should have known! Now, where's Veneziano?! O-ouch!" Blood keeps on dropping from Romano's body,hand,head,leg and other parts. The poor Italian can just stare at Germany that was helping Italy to heal from far. Because, he can't walk.

But suddenly, Romano felt that his heart were cracked when he saw Italy's laughter and smile. He felt that Italy's more happier when he's with Germany than with him. He don't really know what to do next. Should he try to get Italy like and respect him as a brother, or let Italy just hang out and be happier with the person he detest the most? He doesn't know. His heart were puzzled.

Romano tried to stood. He can feel the pain from his leg, but he holds it, and he sprinted to the deeper side,forcefully.

"vee...Doitsu...I think it's the time for us to continue to search for nii-san... Oh, you are ok right,doitsu..?" Italy worriedly questioned.

"Oh,yes. I know exactly where he is. And yes, I'm ok." Germany answered Italy and turned around to see Romano that he though was still there.

"vee...? What's wrong, doitsu?" Asked Italy.

"Well...This is weird...He was there...And I thought he was injured...There's no way that he could quickly vanished like that. I thought that he could not even walk...weird..."

"...?! vee...?! Wait...If he could not walk and injured...And you've saw him there...Why didn't you go and help him first instead of healing me fully first?! Are his injuries worst than me or not?! Please answer me honestly, Doitsu!" Italy's face turned to a really worried little brother's face.

"...umm...I think...kind of worst...?" Doitsu answered.

"...WORST...?!" Italy's worried face become more and more worried. And even more when he saw a blood trace all over the ground that Germany thought Romano was there. Germany felt awful. He felt terrible because he does not pay attention fairly to the Italian brothers.

"Vee...Doitsu...I know...Maybe my brother does hate you. But it doesn't mean that he did not care. Did you realized that he's the one who saved us? I always said to him good things about you so that he could like you. And now, I'll tell what's good about him to you, Doitsu. He's really protective to me! And I think that means that he cares. And...Please don't hate him,Doitsu! vee..." Italy stood and locked his eyes on to the deeper side of the forest.

"Italy...I'm sorry...And don't worry. I don't hate him. And I'll never will. As long as you love him, I'll too." Germany smiled a little. And he also locked his eyes on to the deep forest.

"vee...Do-Doitsu..." Italy smiled gladly.

"Now, let's go find your brother!"

"Vee!"

The both of them walked to the deeper side of the forest. They were looking for Romano.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
